No Girls Allowed
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: A collection of my drabbles. As the name implies these are all shonen-ai/yaoi ficlets, so consider yourselves forewarned. Pairings, genres, and content will vary. Rated T for now. Could go up later. LATEST: the 4th part of 'Shower Chronicles' - 1x2/2x1
1. The Shower Chronicles

_**The Shower Chronicles**_

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams do I own any part of Gundam Wing. Until that dream becomes reality, I'm forced to feed you all this disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit, don't sue. No pilots were hurt in the making of this ficlet, but a couple were morbidly embarrassed. ^_-

**Pairings: **4x3x4

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, fluff, sap, all kinds of other fun things implied.

**Author's Notes:**

In this, the first of many drabbles under this title, Quatre's sweet gesture toward Trowa backfires. Big time.

* * *

Trowa loved this safehouse.

His room was adjacent to the only bathroom, which, along with various other conveniences, assured him first dibs on the shower in the mornings. In a house with five teenage boys, this made Trowa Barton a god among men, who garnered the envy of his companions. As a result, Trowa did his best to be considerate, and was always finished and out of the way by the time the others awoke.

On this morning, however, someone else was up much earlier.

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing roused Trowa from his slumber, making him snap upright. Tiny tip-toed steps pitter-pattered across the floor as an intruder approached the foot of his bed, and then deftly wriggled in under the sheets almost as though they'd received a formal invitation. Even in the dark of the wee morning hours, Trowa could perfectly identify who his unexpected guest was. It could really only be one person, after all.

Sure enough, a head of disheveled platinum blonde hair emerged from underneath the comforter.

"Quatre?" The brunette was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Shh," Quatre answered, "don't worry, love. I got up extra early so we could…you know…" His face began to tinge pink at the thoughts his comment evoked.

For Trowa, the presence of his mate in bed with him was certainly a special occasion, since Quatre _never_ ventured into Trowa's quarters when other pilots were around. The pair had always done their best to keep their relationship private, and in all their months of dating, the Arabian never once made a move that could potentially expose their secret.

"What brought this on?" Trowa queried softly.

Quatre pressed a chaste kiss to the Heavyarms pilot's lips before smiling brightly back to him. "Do we really need a reason?"

There was the faintest hint of a grin on Trowa's face. "I suppose not."

Both of them lie back onto the mattress and Quatre nestled close to the taller boy, trailing soft kisses along his collarbone. Trowa's previously tensed body started to relax under the gentle ministrations of his companion and he heaved a contented sigh, curling an arm around the delicate frame of his love and tugging him nearer.

One benefit of hardly ever having a moment alone together was that it made the time they did have seem that much more special. As they lie together in the darkness, embracing in a way they so rarely were able to, Trowa was glad that Quatre picked that night to do what he did.

But all that was about to change…

…

A shadowy figure crept silently down the hallway, the look on his face that of a smug feline. He'd finally done it! He'd risen earlier than Heero and Trowa and was now about to claim the day's first shower for himself! Finally, no more damp towels, no more wet bathmats, no more fogged-up mirrors! Victory, sweet victory, at last!

Only a matter of steps stood between him and his coveted prize. Employing unrivaled stealth skills that made him nearly undetectable, the figure approached the door to Trowa's room.

…

Trowa managed to get the comforter over the top of he and Quatre a fraction of a second before his next unexpected guest made an appearance. Concealed underneath their makeshift shelter, Quatre had to stifle a giggle; partly at the absurdity and childishness of their hiding place, and partly at Trowa's serious, startled expression.

"You've got to-" the brunette mouthed, but Quatre halted him again, this time with his lips. Though Trowa would never admit it, the little blonde did drive a hard bargain…

Nearly to the bathroom door, the figure paused. He could've sworn he'd heard whispering. Was Trowa talking in his sleep? Couldn't be; he didn't even talk when he was _awake._

Something was definitely amiss, and he intended to find out exactly what. Slinking soundlessly over to the adjacent bathroom, he flicked on the light and fan and shut the door, giving off the impression he'd gone inside.

Assuming the coast was clear Quatre peeled back the comforter…

…to see a pair of amethyst eyes that looked as though they'd been just _waiting_ for him to do so.

The blonde visibly jumped, "Duo?"

"Quatre?" Duo blinked. His exclamation shifted mid-sentence as the appearance of an unruly shock of red-brown hair made him realize exactly what he'd stumbled upon. "What are you—oh my God!"

Quatre scrabbled for the sheets, pulling them up to cover his now alarmingly red face. Trowa internally sighed. Why, of all people, did it have to be Duo? The boisterous American would surely wake everyone in the safehouse, if he hadn't already. So much for keeping things private.

While the long-haired boy prattled on and on about his two companions being "secret lovers" and how his gut feeling was _yet again_ correct, Heero brushed right past the display in typical passive fashion, making a beeline for the shower. Trowa was glad he could at least count on _him _to be indifferent on the matter.

"Hey, Heero—it's my turn!" The American spat.

Heero flipped a hand at him dismissively. Duo, unwilling to settle for that response, raced ahead of the Japanese boy, grasping his bare shoulders and attempting to shove him back in the direction from whence he came.

"You missed your chance. It's mine now," Heero stated flatly, shrugging off one of the braided pilot's hands.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so, pal! I cut into my precious beauty sleep for this!" Duo refuted.

Their bickering attracted the presence of another, who stood silently in the doorway looking rather irritated.

Wufei.

A dark eye cast toward the two faces in bed together, drifting from Trowa to Quatre.

"That's unexpected," Wufei commented, eyeing the blonde, "I didn't think you liked mutes."

Trowa hated this safehouse.

* * *

~OWARI~

I have an idea for a quasi-sequel centered on Duo and Heero, but I'm not gonna break away from my other fics to write it unless there's a demand for it! Anyone interested? Let me know!


	2. The Shower Chronicles, Part 2

_**The Shower Chronicles: Part 2**_

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams do I own any part of Gundam Wing. Until that dream becomes reality, I'm forced to feed you all this disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit, don't sue. No pilots were hurt in the making of this ficlet, but a couple were morbidly embarrassed.

**Pairings: **4x3x4, 2x1 / 1x2

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, fluff, a smidge of OOC?, all kinds of other fun things implied.

**Author's Notes:**

Nobody requested it (sadface!) but here I am, writing it anyway: The sequel to _The Shower Chronicles! _This one's a lot less silly, and centered around Heero and Duo. Hope my readers, (all three of you), enjoy it!

* * *

"Yuy goes first," Wufei stated.

Duo gave the Chinese pilot an astonished look. "Even though I was up before him?"

"Otherwise, he'll kill you."

"_Heero? _Nah! He wouldn't do that to me!" The American rebuked.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Wufei countered.

A silence passed that perfectly illustrated the long-haired boy's response.

Defeated, Duo stomped back over to the two bedmates and decided he'd just have to use them to amuse himself.

"So, how long has this been going on? How long've you two been _hiding_ this from us?"

Trowa's visible eye rolled.

Quatre folded his arms in a rather indignant manner. "I don't have to answer that."

Before Duo could begin to protest, the pair once more retreated under the comforter, this time pulled into place by the blonde.

With a quick yank of the corner of the massive blanket, the American re-exposed them and persisted with his question. "Yes you do! _How long?"_

Quatre sighed, "Six months, maybe?"

Duo's lips tilted into a grin, "Quat, you aren't the kind of guy that just throws around ballpark figures. Now, I know you know _exactly_ how long it's been, so tell me."

The blonde wrung his lip, embarrassed to admit that, in truth, he did know.

"Twenty-eight weeks, four days," Quatre answered reluctantly. "And…about 16 hours, if you're accounting for time changes."

Trowa blinked at his blonde companion, whose face—which had once returned to its previous porcelain complexion—was reddening once more.

"See, now we're getting somewhere!" Duo clapped his hands once, rubbing his palms together. "So tell me…how far have you gotten?"

Unwilling to hear the response—regardless of what it would be—Wufei abruptly exited.

Quatre's face darkened two shades; Trowa's began to discolor again as well.

"Well, um, you see…" Quatre stalled.

Right on cue, a voice coming from the bathroom door halted the impromptu investigation: "Your turn."

'_Thank you, Heero…I owe you one,'_ the blonde thought, and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

...

At the Japanese boy's request, Duo semi-begrudgingly made his way into the bathroom, heading for the newly-vacated shower. Heero was brushing his teeth before the mirror, his freshly toweled hair messily piled atop his head in a damp version of its traditional style, or lack thereof. The towel he'd used to dry his hair clung to his hips, leaving his upper half completely exposed. Duo did his best to keep his eyes from wandering too much as he removed his sleepwear, dismantled his braid, and climbed into the glass-walled shower, turning the hot water up high, as he liked it.

Knowing his body was completely exposed to Heero for the time being made the American feel awkward for reasons he couldn't explain. He'd always been completely comfortable in the nude; after all, he and Quatre had caught glimpses of one another when tagging out for the shower and the blonde was always the only one embarrassed by such.

But with Heero, it was different. Duo couldn't quite identify exactly why, but figured it could be linked to the fundamental difference in the way he felt about the two of them. As where Quatre was just a friend and nothing more, Heero was…something different. Or at least he'd _like_ it to be different. He'd made subtle attempts to convey such to the Wing pilot, but subtleties were most certainly lost on him, it seemed. So, until he gathered the courage to blatantly confess his feelings, he'd settle for being near to the cobalt-eyed boy, as it was better than nothing at all.

Through the rapidly fogging glass of the shower walls, the long-haired boy could see Heero was still in the bathroom performing his morning grooming rituals, so Duo decided he'd strike up a conversation.

"Did you see those two? I can't believe it!" The American commented passively, dumping a heaping handful of shampoo into his palm and beginning to work it through his yard-long hair.

Heero shrugged. "I already knew."

"What? How could you _know_? I mean, I've always had my suspicions, but…"

"They're obvious."

Duo snorted, continuing to work shampoo through his mass of unbraided, wet locks. "That's pretty bad, coming from you."

Heero grunted. "Hn?"

"Just sayin'," the showering boy shrugged.

"Saying what?"

"I'm saying that—no offense pal—but when it comes to people, you're about as observant as a cactus," Duo said casually, stepping into the shower's warm spray.

Rather than taking offense, Heero silently agreed. His long-haired companion did have a point, after all: Had he not previously caught the pair in a rather compromising position, Heero imagined he'd still be oblivious to Trowa and Quatre's romantic involvement. Casting off the thought, he completed his grooming routine and turned toward where he'd piled a fresh new set of clothes for the day.

At the same time, Duo turned, his mass of wet hair slinging warm, soapy water along the glass wall of the shower stall that temporarily cleared a section of the steam from it. Out of the corner of one cobalt blue eye, Heero dimly noted that he had a perfect view of Duo's bare body. And what a spectacular sight it was…

The Wing pilot never knew that his companion had such a toned, graceful form: from the soft lines of definition along his chest, abdomen, and hips to the graceful curve of his buttocks, Duo Maxwell was truly striking. Heero couldn't have imagined a more flawless figure.

Water coursed down his body in streams as the American rinsed off remnants of shampoo and soap under the spray of the shower, and only when it cut off did Heero realize he'd been staring. He abruptly tore his gaze away, returning it to the reflection in the foggy mirror as the long-haired pilot curled a fresh towel around his waist and stepped out.

"Heero? You still in here?" Duo queried, genuinely surprised to see his companion still standing before the mirror, "Woulda thought you'd be done by now…"

"You were using up all the water," Heero fibbed.

"Sorry 'bout that," the American answered, offering the fellow pilot a wry grin, "If you need more time, I'll wait. You know how long it takes me to fix _this_." Duo buried his fingers into the dripping chestnut mass, ruffling waterlogged bangs over his forehead and face.

It was when the pair met gazes that he saw it: the seductive sparkle within Duo's entrancing amethyst eyes. And all at once, Heero Yuy—whose self-confidence had not once faltered in all the years he'd been alive—felt completely unsure of himself.

"No, I'm fine," the Japanese boy dismissed, and abruptly exited with clothes in-hand, disregarding the fact that the towel was still the only article covering his body.

…

Hearing someone exit the bathroom diverted Quatre's attention from his green-eyed boyfriend and prompted him to peek out from under the comforter they had sought shelter under once Duo had left. The blonde's slender eyebrow perked at the sight of a scantily clad Heero making a beeline for the bedroom door. Duo's eyes followed closely behind.

Quicker than the long-haired boy imagined the blonde was capable of, Quatre was up out of bed and in his face, pushing back against the door Duo tried to close on him all too late.

"You plugged me for information, now it's _your turn!" _The Arabian remarked triumphantly, leaning a shoulder into the bathroom door to keep it open. Trowa fought the grin that tugged at his lips upon seeing the peculiar display. The pair certainly did have their fair share of antics…

"Not likely!" The American retorted, and matched the blonde's force against the door, tipping the scales in his favor just a bit as he did so. Despite the fact that he hated to resort to such cheap tactics, Quatre still had room to get an arm in…

Hooking a limb inside the door, the Sandrock pilot snatched a fistful of damp chestnut hair, pulling it tightly to him.

"Tell me everything!" Quatre insisted, though he wasn't nearly as interested as his nosy interrogator had been.

Duo hissed and surrendered to the tug, and the request. "Nothing happened!"

The blonde's grip loosened a little. "Then…why are you hiding behind the door?"

"Because I'm _not dressed_!"

With a small noise of surprise, the Arabian released his hold and withdrew, allowing the long-haired boy to finally slam the door in his face.

Quatre turned to his lover, wringing his lip bashfully. "…Forgot about that part."

* * *

~OWARI~

**ANs:** So, there's probably a final fic on the way to complete this trilogy, just because I've enjoyed writing this WAY too much to leave it alone. For those of you who read this, thank you! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ^^


	3. The Shower Chronicles, Part 3

_**The Shower Chronicles, Part 3**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em, but I sure wish I did! :/

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, maybe a little limey-ness?, fluff, some sap, and a smidge of OOC, for fun.

**Pairings: **3x4x3, 1x2/2x1

**Author's Notes:**

This one's a little more risqué, and probably less funny. And, how ridiculous is it that I have part four already in rough draft? Pretty damn ridiculous!

* * *

Quatre drew in a long breath, inhaling the scent enveloping him; the scent that was distinctly Trowa Barton. Being found out, while embarrassing, the pair discovered was also somewhat freeing: Since all the others knew of their relationship, they no longer had anything to fear. As a result, Quatre had seized the opportunity to share a bed with his lover for the entire evening, something which they'd never done with other pilots in the vicinity.

Somewhere during their night together the concept of time vanished, and neither realized they'd been up all night until the presence of breaking dawn announced itself, casting a hazy gray throughout the bedroom.

"Well, I guess there's no sense in trying to sleep _now_," Quatre chuckled, "May as well get up and start the day."

Trowa gave a small nod, rising to a sitting position in bed, as did his lover. "I'm going to shower…you should come with me."

Quatre blinked at him skeptically, unbelieving that his coy lover could suggest something so risqué. "Do you think anyone's up?"

The brunette shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Good point," the blonde smiled, punctuating his reply with a kiss to his mate's lips. "Let's go for it."

The pair crept into the shower, ducking into the water's warm spray. The dampness plastered red-brown hair over the taller boy's face, eliciting a giggle from his blonde lover. With a delicate swipe of his hand, Quatre brushed the tamed locks aside to reveal both of Trowa's emerald green eyes before rising up onto the tips of his toes to place a kiss on dampened lips.

The taller pilot reached for a bottle of body wash, but to his surprise, the Arabian halted him.

"Who said we came here to clean up?" He grinned deviously.

Trowa chortled silently at his partner's unexpected, crude comment, "Touché."

…

A very perturbed and wide-awake Heero leaned against the wall by the door to his room. He'd spent a vast majority of the evening doing his best to sort out his feelings; not by choice of course, but because he couldn't sleep, and his laptop only lasted so long on battery power alone.

Throughout the night he saw the braided boy's face in his head time and time again, violet eyes glimmering at him in a way Heero had never seen before that moment.

If Duo was accurate in saying his austere companion had the interpersonal capabilities of antisocial vegetation, then Heero definitely needed to confirm what he'd supposedly perceived within those amethyst eyes before he acted further.

Thus, after much careful thought, Heero devised a plan to decipher the boy's feelings; the unfortunate part of which being that Heero was left with no choice but to wait for Duo to wake up before he left his room. Originally it didn't sound like such a bad idea, but the waiting was getting tiresome. Why did Duo take such a long time to wake up, anyhow? Some things about this boy just baffled him. Perhaps that was the root of his attraction.

Heero heard the shower come on, shaking him from his thoughts.

It _was_ completely possible that Duo had slipped by his door unnoticed; after all, when the Deathscythe pilot didn't want to be discovered, he was completely capable of avoiding detection by just about anyone or anything.

The Japanese boy crept out of his room and down the hall. In order for his plan to succeed, he needed to be certain it was Duo in that shower. Thankfully, if it wasn't, no one would so much as attempt to persecute the Perfect Soldier for walking in while they were bathing; not even Wufei. And even then, the safehouse only had one bathroom, so there were a multitude of excuses Heero could fall back on, if necessary.

Cautiously, he opened the door and poked an eye in, taking a brief glimpse around.

No sign of Duo. Instead, he'd just stumbled upon Trowa and Quatre's Compromising Position, The Sequel. As if he hadn't seen enough the first time…

The Wing pilot made a hasty retreat, silently scorning Duo's sleeping habits and his own bad ideas.

…

Not too long later, the American finally awoke. Gathering a clean change of clothes, he groggily stumbled down the hall into Trowa's room, taking a seat on the foot of his empty bed to wait. Since he was alone, Duo figured Heero, Trowa, and Wufei must have finished early; that meant that the person in there at the moment could only be Quatre.

And it was, but he wasn't the only one.

The blonde and his lover casually strolled out of the bathroom, both fully-clothed but still visibly damp.

"Hey! What were you two doing in there?" Duo snapped, more out of instinct than interest, since he already had a pretty good guess as to the answer of that question.

Trowa gave the nosy pilot a pointed look, "Conserving water."

Quatre stifled a giggle at his lover's snarky reply. The American would have persisted, but it was at that moment that Heero entered, carrying a fresh change of clothes. For the first time in history, Duo had beaten the Perfect Soldier to the shower! He made a mental note to cross that off his list of personal goals later.

"Woke up late today, huh?" The Deathscythe pilot commented to his cobalt-eyed companion.

Heero nodded, just to progress the conversation.

"Well buddy, you snooze, you lose!" He patted the Japanese boy on the shoulder as he rose to make his way toward the adjacent bathroom. "Don't worry-I'll be out in a flash."

…

As promised, Duo did his best to expedite his shower, and ushered Heero in as soon as he'd finished.

Unlike his long-haired comrade, Heero was outwardly unfazed by the idea of having someone in the vicinity while he was in the buff. Of course, such brazen disregard was really the only response becoming of someone with his personality.

Not surprising at all, Heero took lukewarm showers, which left all of the glass panels crystal clear for the time being, and presented a huge distraction. Truly, he wanted to offer Heero the privacy he deserved—the same privacy he _knew_ Heero had given him when the roles were reversed—but the temptation was simply too much for him to resist.

As discreetly as possible, the American allowed himself one tiny peek out of the corner of an eye.

If what he'd seen previously wasn't enticing enough, what he'd _missed_ certainly completed the picture. Duo was powerless to tear his eyes away. For the moment, even the threat of the Japanese boy turning around and seeing the fellow pilot gawking at him wasn't enough to break his gaze.

It was relatively bittersweet to finally lay eyes on what he'd more than likely never touch; then again, Duo knew the sight of it would definitely aid him in his 'solo missions' later on, if nothing else. The very thought of which evoked an unwanted reaction from an area that wasn't well-covered at the moment, and prompted him to seek out the clean change of clothes he'd brought with him. But, before he could begin to find his boxers, the shower cut off.

This wasn't good. Duo had yet to so much as start braiding his hair, he hadn't dressed, and on top of it, there was still the issue of his state of arousal. If Heero noticed _that_, Duo figured he could quite possibly kiss even their friendship goodbye. It was time to think fast.

The American hurriedly turned his back to the shower, shifting his attention to the mirror which had completely fogged up while he'd been staring at his companion. A few quick swipes of his palm remedied that problem, and Duo began feverishly working his fingers into his hair, separating it into three equal parts for braiding.

Heero exited the shower, towel curled around his waist in the style of his fellow pilot, to see that Duo had accomplished nothing in the time he'd been in the bathroom.

That was all the proof he needed.

…

For Wufei, time between missions was usually a welcome reward. It gave him time to work on his katas, his swordsmanship, and to meditate.

But, since discovering the romantic involvement of two of his fellow Gundam pilots, the Chinese boy found he would rather be off somewhere on a mission. However, since no new assignments had arrived-for _any_ of them—Wufei found himself stuck in the cramped safehouse for the time being.

He was thankful to at least have a well-mannered roommate. Sharing quarters with Heero meant that Wufei had as much privacy and peace and quiet as he desired, as the silent Wing pilot kept to himself most of the time since he was just as much for conversation as Wufei was. They were up at similar hours of the morning, slept at similar hours of the night, and never argued over anything.

Because of the recent goings-on around the safehouse, Wufei had opted to skip the morning shower line in case history wanted to repeat itself. He'd already seen much more than he'd ever wanted to. Based on the time of day and the chatter he could overhear going on in other areas of the house, the Chinese boy figured he had allowed enough time for the others to finish, and it was safe to claim the shower for his own. Padding down the hallway with fresh clothes in-hand, Wufei made his way to Trowa's room. No sounds could be heard from the adjacent bathroom, and the door was shut but not locked.

Cautiously, Wufei pushed it open…

…Only to catch another eyeful of a different assortment.

Maxwell and Yuy were locked in the middle of a fierce kiss, the braided boy's palms eagerly pressed to the other's cheeks to pull him into the lock. The gesture was apparently reciprocated by the Wing pilot, as he had at some point exerted enough force to push Maxwell up onto the bathroom counter; his hands still firmly clutched the long-haired boy's towel-clad hips. To top it off, the Japanese boy was ensnared between the legs of his mate, ankles hooked together behind the Wing pilot's hips with all ten toes curled.

As briskly as he'd entered, Wufei exited. He doubted the pair even noticed he'd been there at all, which was perfectly fine by him.

Once he was safely out of sight, the Chinese boy shook his head; first Barton and Winner, and then Yuy and Maxwell? That sealed it. The next mission that came up—no matter who it was intended for—he was taking it.

He prayed it was a long one.

* * *

~OWARI~

**ANs: **I dunno about you all, but this is _definitely_ one safehouse I wish I could live in for just one night. (I'd even sleep on the floor if I had to!)


	4. The Shower Chronicles, P4: In Hot Water

_**The Shower Chronicles, Part 4: In Hot Water**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

**Pairings: **3x4x3, 1x2x1

**Warnings:** Unmitigated silliness!

**Author's Notes:**

Why won't this series _end? _I just keep coming up with more and more ideas for it! Anyhow, sorry this one took so long! College life is really kicking my butt. :/

* * *

As time passed, Quatre and Trowa became progressively more brazen and flagrant about their encounters. Their 'water conservation endeavor'-once a one-time incident-gradually evolved into an everyday occurrence, and before long it was uncommon to see them showering _separately_. One would think that combining two people into one shower would have its benefits: namely, a shorter wait time for everyone else. But instead the pair seemed to take twice as long together as they had apart.

Duo found it infuriating for many reasons, but none more prominently than pure jealousy. Trowa and Quatre made relationships look so easy; meanwhile, the braided boy was still stuck at the starting line with his new-found partner. Nothing further had happened between them since their unexpected "encounter", much to Duo's dismay.

It wasn't an issue of desire, but rather, one of approach. The braided pilot had no concept of how to go about initiating a physical relationship with anyone, let alone the boy of his dreams. Thus, try as he might, Duo found he simply lacked the ability to advance on Heero.

Unbeknownst to the American, the situation was strikingly similar in his mate's eyes. Heero knew he wanted Duo, and for the first time, he understood fully how mutual the feeling was. But, not receiving any physical indications or advances from his long-haired partner was making him feel awkward and apprehensive.

Neither of them had ever been romantically involved before; Heero wasn't even certain their relationship could even be called 'romantic involvement'. Intercourse was a foreign concept he'd never so much as considered before; especially the prospect of having it with Duo Maxwell. The thought of touching that gorgeous creature, having him in his bed, at his mercy...it was all simultaneously thrilling and terrifying.

Since the notion had become a real probability, Heero had done some research and developed many an idea about what he'd _like_ to transpire. But unfortunately things just weren't that simple.

…

As Duo and Heero sat on the foot of Trowa's bed and waited for the blonde and his lover to finish their morning ritual, the American could feel his patience rapidly wearing thin.

"Man, they're taking forever!" he griped, folding his arms. "Ever since we found out about them, it's like they own the place!"

Heero cast an exasperated look to his companion. "Stop complaining and do something about it."

A moment of silence passed between the two. The Japanese boy knew his companion well enough to know when he was plotting, and it almost never bode well.

An evil smirk spread across Duo's lips as he rose to his feet. "Y'know what, I think I will…"

This couldn't be good.

Heero watched as his companion strode to the door and soundlessly slunk inside, disappearing from sight.

The soft cotton of the bathmat squished between the braided boy's toes as he crept beyond the fogged-up glass wall of the shower with catlike grace and stealth. From the suggestive sounds emanating nearby, he could tell he had gone undetected. Perfect. Just a few more steps…

Trowa and Quatre were oblivious to the presence of another in their vicinity until they heard the most frightening noise to anyone currently showering: The sound of the toilet flushing.

It took all Duo could muster to hold in his laughter as surprised shrieks rang out from the shower.

Rejoining his stone-faced companion in the adjacent quarters, he fixed the Japanese boy with a triumphant grin as he mockingly dusted his hands. "There. That'll get 'em outta there."

Before the pair could emerge, Heero abruptly and silently made his exit. There was no shower worth bearing witness to the bloodshed that would undoubtedly unfold at any moment.

…

It went without saying that the American's transgression couldn't go unpunished, but since Duo liked hot showers, simply returning the favor wouldn't be effective. So, after much thought, the perfect plan of action was devised, and the trap was set.

Days passed, and nearly a week after the incident, Heero was shocked to see that Trowa and Quatre hadn't made a single retaliatory move. Instead, the blonde and his soft-spoken, green-eyed lover simply continued on undeterred, consuming excessive amounts of time and water in the shower as they saw fit.

Sitting next to his partner, Duo silently stewed in the frustration of his fruitless efforts to curb the pair's behavior. Why did it seem as though they were progressively taking _even longer_ as the days went by? Didn't they take the hint? If their behavior continued, he surmised that perhaps he'd have to give them a taste of déjà vu to further his point.

At last, after nearly an hour of waiting, the pilots of Heavyarms and Sandrock made their way into the adjacent bedroom.

"It's all yours, Heero," Quatre beamed brightly at the Japanese boy.

Heero had a feeling there was something amiss behind that smile. Plus, the Arabian never came out and presumed to pass the shower off to the next person. A sensation in the pit of his stomach warned him that something was most definitely up, but Duo had made his bed, and-love the braided boy though he did-there was no way Heero was going to lay in it for him.

"You go ahead," he deadpanned.

The long-haired boy almost seemed flattered, as though the move was a romantic gesture. He flashed a warm expression to his stoic counterpart before making his way toward the bathroom.

As his mate closed the door behind him, disappearing from sight, Heero folded his arms and waited for everything to transpire. But instead, Trowa and Quatre made their way out of the room as they usually did.

Perhaps he was incorrect in thinking the Arabian had constructed an elaborate plot for revenge. Maybe their retaliation was their progressively longer showering time, or even simply continuing on unabated. It was quite possible, after all.

Then he remembered: the kitchen sink.

It was only a matter of seconds after Heero heard the water turn on that the shrillest cry Heero had ever heard from the braided boy rang out from the bathroom.

His gut instinct had been right all along.

…

Duo was irate, and he was going to throttle Quatre. Without a second thought he stormed out of the shower and into the adjacent room.

But, to his surprise, the only one left in the bedroom was the last person he expected to see there: Wufei.

The Chinese boy was leaning against the wall by the door, quietly waiting his turn. Upon seeing the very angry, very wet, and very _nude_ Duo Maxwell barge into the room he blinked several times, his dark eyes inadvertently drifting downward.

A slender black eyebrow perked. "Cold in here?"

"Nice of you to notice," the American hissed, placing a hand on his hip and narrowing his amethyst eyes at the boy. "Now where's Quatre?"

Wufei shrugged.

Grumbling aloud, Duo marched past his sharp-witted companion, his wet hair leaving a damp trail on the carpet behind him.

"Aren't you going to cover yourself?"

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" The American snapped, still seething. "Maybe I won't, just to piss you off!"

A slam of the door indicated Wufei was alone. Shaking his head to himself, he pushed off the wall and made his way toward the shower.

The concept of Maxwell running around in the nude wasn't as bothersome as he thought it would be. Perplexing, that.

…

Duo could feel his blood boiling underneath his tepid, damp skin as he stomped toward the kitchen. He just knew Quatre had devised the whole plot. The little blonde might have an innocent face, but there was no disguising his devious mind; it was all most definitely his idea. Once Duo got a hold of him, he'd make sure it'd also be his last.

Passing through the squared archway into the kitchen, the American caught sight of his target, along with his taller lover.

"You think you're _real cute_, don'tcha?" Duo snapped, capturing both boys' attention with that single statement. The long-haired pilot lunged at his prey, but not before Trowa adeptly moved between them to block his path.

…

Meanwhile, from his seat behind the desk in the room he shared with Wufei, Heero could hear the commotion of what sounded like an altercation between two of his fellow pilots and Duo. He'd known that would happen at some point. Still, he paused from his typing long enough to make a mental note to keep an ear out in case things got heated.

"_For heaven's sake Duo, put some clothes on!"_ He overheard Quatre exclaim.

…Make that a confrontation between the two pilots and _naked_ Duo.

Perhaps he should investigate. Just to be safe.

…

"He didn't do it, I did," Trowa answered flatly, folding his arms. His expression became almost smug; or smug for _Trowa, _at least. "It was my day to do the dishes."

"While I was in the _shower_?" Duo shouted in an incredulous voice.

The taller boy shrugged apathetically. "Oops."

Heero silently approached, observing the confrontation while all involved remained oblivious to his presence. Quatre stood somewhat behind his lover, who had at some point placed himself between the two quarreling boys. Trowa looked clearly unconcerned with the braided boy's rage, to say the least. And as for Duo…

…Well, Duo was most definitely naked. Not only naked, but quite literally a walking wet dream, with his yard of soaking wet chestnut hair leaving a crystal clear pool around his feet as he ranted.

"You did that on purpose!" He shouted.

Trowa nodded. "We're even now."

"Oh, we are definitely not even, pal!" The American took a step forward, poking the taller boy in the chest in a threatening manner.

Heero's eyes uncontrollably wandered over his mate's exposed form, hungrily taking in all there was to see. They watched, riveted, as remaining water droplets trailed down the long-haired pilot's exposed body in streams before meeting their demise on the tile at his feet, which was rapidly growing into a lake on the kitchen floor. Whatever words were exchanged at that time faded into static, and all he heard was the thumping of his own pulse as his heart began to race.

Whether it was the way the violet-eyed boy brazenly asserted himself or the fact that he was stark naked, Heero wasn't sure. He presumed it was the latter; perhaps a mix of both. Did it really matter? No. What _did _matter was that he wanted Duo, and for the first time, he wasn't concerned with how to go about it. He couldn't take it any longer; he needed to touch him, feel him, and taste him. So long as he could do that, he'd figure the rest out from there.

Without a single word, Heero entered and disrupted their confrontation, abruptly throwing his nude partner over his shoulder with one swift movement.

"This isn't over!" Duo bellowed at Trowa as the Japanese boy carted his damp, naked treasure off to bed.

As the pair faded from sight, Quatre released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"That was close!" He exhaled, and began to step out from behind his taller partner.

…But the puddle of water on the tile floor left behind by Duo's yard of soaking wet chestnut hair proved to be a bad combination for Quatre's bare feet. They were out from underneath him in a flash, sending him reeling backward toward the ground. The back of his head audibly made contact with the tile below.

He was instantly out cold.

* * *

~OWARI~

**ANs: **Yes, I've started chapter 5, for those inquiring minds who'd like to know. ^^ I'm sorry if the quality on this one seems a little lacking...it was on my to-do list for long enough to annoy me so I did kinda rush through it just so I'd get it done rather than putting it off for another week. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review if you did-reviews make me happy! :D


End file.
